Amour
by Pumpkin Zucchini
Summary: 30 sentences, all Frobin. From Lady Emzebel's Sentence Prompts Mark I.


They're not exactly _single _sentences, but... eh.

**

* * *

**

**1) Sanguine**  
She had always held her head high with confidence, a cold gleam in her eyes, daring anyone to try and take her on. So it was a surprise to him when she turned away from him, a slightly reddish tint on her cheeks, and refused to say anything more.

**2) Hapless  
**Considering how shitty her life had been, Franky completely understood why it took another four months for Robin to admit her true feelings.

**3) Moonshine  
**Robin was definitely not amused when she found Franky drunk out of his mind, loudly singing incoherent songs that made no sense whatsoever. Okay, maybe she was a _little _bit amused, but still.

**4) Bookworm**  
"You spend more time reading by yourself than spending time with me," Franky frowned in an almost pouty manner. However, he immediately forgot what he was complaining about when Robin silenced him with a hasty kiss.

**5) Relief  
**Truth to be told, everyone was relieved when Robin finally chose to reciprocate Franky's feelings, because honestly, the ear-splitting heart-shaped fireworks that Franky had sent off were just a bit too much for "subtle" signals.

**6) Sasquatch  
**Unluckily for Franky, he was one of the very few who had run into Robin in the crack of dawn before she had her coffee. It was not a pleasant encounter. At least Franky left with his manhood intact.

**7) Welcome  
**Even though Franky's snoring usually kept half of the crew up for the better parts of the nights, Robin still let him sleep with her. Either she was incredibly tolerant, or she was a very heavy sleeper.

**8) Unwelcome  
**"We're wanted pirates. What did you expect?" Robin laughed as the two ran away from the angry mob. Needless to say, the honeymoon did not go as planned.

**9) Exhausted  
**The best part of the day was when after he finished all the work that needed to be done and he could just relax with a cola, and with one arm wrapped around Robin while she read a book.

**10) Heist  
**Franky could blurt out ridiculously corny lines at inappropriate times, but the worst had to be when he declared that Robin had stolen his heart (which was possibly the cheesiest thing he had ever said). But, it worked anyways, because he was rewarded with a giggle and a kiss.

**11) Ricochet  
**She knew he was something special the moment she looked up and saw a pair of speedoes belonging to a massive figure with bullets bouncing off of his skin, protecting her from the gunfire.

**12) Blanket  
**"You're hogging the blankets," Franky groaned in the middle of the night. The next minute, he found himself sleeping on the floor.

**13) Rum  
**Robin never got drunk. Never. Except for that one particularly crazy party where Franky wouldn't leave her alone until she consented to have a drink with him, which, of course, led to another. And another. And another.

**14) Comet  
**He tried to tell her that wishes could be made on comets. She told him that if a comet ever crashed down to the earth, they were all truly doomed to die a quick and possibly painful death. Sometimes, she really knew how to ruin the mood.

**15) Avatar  
**Franky was not amused when the primitive islanders mistook Robin for a goddess when she displayed her Devil Fruit powers, especially when they decided that she had to be sacrificed to 'release her from the mortal form'. Franky _did _try his best to rescue her, but in the end, it turned out that she didn't even _need_ his help.

**16) Comic  
**She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard- and for once, there wasn't anything forced or fake in the happiness she felt.

**17) Language  
**It was the two words that Franky hoped he would never hear again for the rest of his life that sent him into a bout of panic and terror. "_Dos fleur!"_

**18) Keychain  
**Much to Robin's surprise, Franky had kept that key that unlocked those Seastone handcuffs on the Bridge of Hesitation. When she asked why he had kept it all these months, he couldn't exactly find the right words to explain.

**19) Fanatic  
**"We can never have just one peaceful night out, can we?" Franky groaned, sprinting away from the frenzied bounty hunters with Robin perched on his shoulder. She laughed into the wind as they fled down the street.

**20) Blank  
**Franky's mind was wiped completely clean of any coherent thoughts when he felt not one, but several pairs of slender arms wrap around his body.

**21) Flicker  
**A glimmer in Robin's eyes could mean anything- she might be royally ticked off, in a mischevious mood, alarmed about something... it would take months, or even years to fully be able to read her expressions.

**22) Screw  
**Usopp never wanted to go in Franky's workshop again after he had seen that terrifying scene. Never. Never. Never. _Never. _

**23) Harmonica  
**"Yosh! We're starting a band!" Luffy declared, cheering and whooping with Franky, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook. He saw Robin passing by. "Oi, Robin, we need a harmonica player!" Robin calmly said it would mortify her beyond normal standards, and the five boys dropped down in despair, weeping.

**24) Millenium  
**If one looked hard enough through the thick fog that regularly rolled over the ocean bordering the city, he or she could barely make out the silhouette of a ship drifting on the water. And if one were lucky enough, nine misty figures could be seen partying about on the ship, two of them intertwined in a never ending dance.

**25) Candle  
**Much to Sanji's chagrin, Franky was the first to reach Robin when a bit of hot wax from a candle burned her hand. Ah well, Sanji thought, at least _I'm _the one who makes Robin-chan her coffee.

**26) Infant  
**"I never really wanted kids," Robin smiled with a twinge of regret. Franky tried his best not to show the disappointment on his face.

**27) Techno  
**No matter how many times he begged, or pleaded, or bribed her, Robin would _not _join Franky in his flamboyant and slightly provocative dancing. That would be too embarassing.

**28) Rugged  
**"Zoro-bro? Do you shave your legs? Because THAT would explain why you-" the next minute, Robin was trying to soothe a hurt Franky, who was insisting that he was _not _crying because Zoro-bro got mad and socked him in the eye.

**29) Unbidden  
**Nami was obviously ticked off when Franky appeared outside her and Robin's room in the middle of the night, singing a ridiculously loud love song on that stupid guitar of his. Robin took it all in good humor (much to Franky's delight); Nami unleashed her sleep-depraved fury on the poor cyborg.

**30) Celebration  
**The wedding was going perfectly fine until Sanji began to threaten Franky that if he ever hurt Robin-chan at all, he would be the first to kick his metal ass all the way across the Grand Line. The fight that ensued definitely ruined the festive mood, but at the end, while Robin was tending to his many bruises with an amused smile on her lips, Franky decided it was all worth it.


End file.
